A Third survivour
by glitter2126
Summary: We all have heard about the Uchia Masacre, but what you dont know is that along with the survivour, Sasuke, another child survived.
1. the unknown characters

The Third Survivor

**YAY! My first Naruto fanfic!!! Please go easy on me! The first chapter is sort of random. It brings in my two main characters, so you wont recognize their profiles. Anyway on with the story…**

CH.1 

It started with two people. Two people in the middle of the forbidden land of sand.

One was a man in his late 20's, with brown hair and pure green eyes. The man stood six feet from the ground.

The other a girl, in her mid teens (17) with blonde blond hair protruding to her mid back along with two black streaks for bangs. She had the most unusual eyes: a blue that looked almost foggy. And when you stared straight at them you had the feeling she was looking into your soul. She stood 5 feet and four inches from the ground.

Both characters stood together side by side, looking straight ahead. Neither of them spoke, for they seemed to be looking for something.

The young girl saw something, and with a signal to her partner the jumped in the air and started running to the seen destination.

When they stopped. The two characters where in front of a giant stone. "So Kimara…" The man said turning to his comrade. "This is where you're old friend went into hiding after he joined Orochimaru. This is where your going to get the information you need?"

The girl stood silent saying nothing, still looking ahead. She showed no emotion. She just stared at the stone, with those unusual eyes.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this. I have other things to do." And with a puff of smoke the man vanished, leaving the girl standing alone.

"Uchia, Sasuke." She said. "I finally found you."


	2. meanwhile inside the lair

CH

CH.2

**I do not, nor will I ever own naruto! But the other characters are MINE!!**

Meanwhile, deep inside the rock, a young man was walking very quickly along a passageway. Every few minutes he would pull out a small computer from inside his pocket, look at it for a few seconds, then put it away… Only to repeat this a few minutes later… His name was Kabuto.

He made a left hand turn at the end of the passage way, and went through a set of doors which opened into a giant room lit only by fire light. Kabuto stopped. In this room where two more figures.

The first person who may have looked like he was in his 30's (But actually is a lot older) had black hair, shoulder length, pail skin and chilling eyes; His appearance would remind you of a snake. The man wore a purple robe with a white vest, flowing down to his feet…His name was Orochimaru.

The other person in the room was a teenage boy, around the same age as Kimara. He had raven black hair, and the coldest stare that you had ever seen; his eyes were black, with no emotion, but every now and then a flicker of red would conceal the eyes for a moment then disappear. The boy wore black pants, and a long sleeve white top that showed the slightest view of a bare chest… His name was Uchiha, Sasuke .

"Lord Orochimaru…" Kabuto said.

"Not Now Kabuto." Orochimaru said, his voice even sounded serpent like.

"Lord Orochimaru, I must persist." Kabuto said again.

"And I must persist you to not bother us right now!" Sasuke said with a very flat tone of arrogance.

"Now, now Sasuke- Kun…" Orochimaru soothed "If Kabuto says it's important, then we must take the time to listen… After all without Kabuto most of our missions would fail."

Sasuke sneered at this, behind Orochimaru's back, While Kabuto gave a little smirk in response.

"So…" Orochimaru continued, "What's going on, that you must persist."

" This is what is going on" Kabuto said, taking out his computer, typing something into it, which created a holographic screen in front of the three figures. Then typing another few buttons onto the computer a scene come onto the hologram.

The scene appeared to be outside of the lair, with a girl about 17 standing right in front of the entrance.

"It seems that someone has found our hide out…" Kabuto said.

**Yay the end of ch.2!!**


	3. Part of the Akatski or Not Entrance

CH

**I'm BACK! Yay! Okay so this is basically all my stress, from my mid-terms coming out in this chapter, so don't blame me if it is completely random… **

**I will never own Naruto, But the 2 made up characters are MINE!**

CH.3

Kabuto, and Orochimaru, stood there just watching the teenage girl… Sasuke on the other hand had been quite bored and a little annoyed that no one was paying attention to him.

"A girl has found our hide out, SO WHAT!" Sasuke said

No one even bothered to look at him standing in the corner.

"Hello is anyone here!?" "Sasuke said, again

Again no one even acknowledged him.

Now by this point, Sasuke started getting really upset, I mean if no one was paying attention to him, what's the point of him being here? …Well at least this is what Sasuke thought**. (Obviously not everybody would think this, but hey what can ya do?)** SO WHAT DID SASUKE DO? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU, he didn't what he was going to do.

While Sasuke, continued to try and get attention brought on himself Orochimaru and Kabuto, who wasn't paying the slightest attention to the teenager, began their own conversation.

"Do you think she is part of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru-samma?" Kabuto asked, turning to face his pale comrade.

"Unless the Akatski have changed their form of clothing since I left…"

It was true, The girls clothing was quite unusual, but definitely not part of the Akatsuki's dress code. Instead of the traditional black cloak with the symbolic red clouds, the young teen wore a tank top black dress that went down to her upper/ mid-thigh area, underneath were a pair of skin tight shorts that extended just about an inch below the dress. underneath the shorts were fish net tights that had the feet and the lower calf area cut off, exposing bare skin. She wore traditional ninja sandals, and covering her arms was some sort of fishnet arm warmer reaching almost all the way up to the arm pit. Around her body was a dark crimson-red cloak, that appeared to be velvet.

"…Besides the last time I was with the Akatski there was only one woman there, who was much older then this youngling. So Kabuto I highly doubt that she is part of the Akatski." Orochimaru continued, his body still facing the screen. His eyes never left the girl.

"A spy for the Akatsuki then?" Kabuto asked again turning to face the screen too.

"That is a possibility, but still why would the Akatsuki hire this one to find us. I mean she looks no older then Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru said, talking more to himself, then answering Kabuto's question.

"Well she wasn't always alone…"

Orochimaru turned to face his companion standing beside him to show that he was interested on what the man was saying.

"…There was a man beside her a few minutes ago, But he left just as I was coming to tell you about them. He said something to the girl before he vanished, but I had forgotten to turn on the sound so I could hear what he was saying… Sorry."

"And is the sound turned on now?" Orochimaru said in a cool voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

At that precise minute a loud tumbling was heard from across the room. Orochimaru and Kabuto turned around at the noise to find Sasuke lying on a heap on the floor. Underneath him was a chair, 3 large book and one of those aerobic balls that you use in yoga and palates **(Don't ask me why?, It's just there.)** And on top of him was a broom a tennis ball and surprisingly a pie. **(Yes I know this is random.. But let me have my fun!) **

From what Orochimaru, Kabuto, and I **(the writer)** can make-out, we figured that somehow Sasuke was trying to get peoples attention by balancing the chair on the aerobics ball, while standing on top of the chair, holding a tennis ball in one hand and balancing a broom with a pie on top in his other hand, Don't ask how we figured this out…we just did.

To add to the confusion of this all a small beeping sound came from the screen on the wall and the computer, which Kabuto was still holding.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke said as he tried to get untangled from the mess which he was in.

"It means that someone else has come to our hideout…" Kabuto began, and sure enough a figure **(Which was described in ch.1)** appeared beside the teenage girl.

The man wore ninja sandals. With a grey short sleeved shirt, which reviled muscular arms, the shirt also exposed a muscular, strong chest. Along with this he wore simple black pants. He to, wore a cape, but instead of crimson his was a serpent colored green.

"Is the sound turned on this time?" Orochimaru asked again.

"Yes." Responded Kabuto.

"Then let us figure out what has brought these people to our home." Orochimaru said walking back to the screen, along with Kabuto. Even Sasuke had to admit, NOW he was interested on what these people were doing here.

**And now we go outside to the scene outside. (sorry but it's easier for me to write this way, also remember that Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto are listening in on this conversation, so you might get some intrusion from where they are… Okay I've said what I've had to say)**

Back outside the man stepped beside the young teen, and looked warily at her.

"You're _still_ standing there. I though you said this was the entrance."

"It _is_ the entrance." The girl said in a cool tone of voice.

"Then why are you still standing there? May I remind you that we have a mission to carry out. And speaking of which we will have to be meeting undercover with our targets any minute…"

"I know the mission, Sanor. So don't lecture me." The teen said in a forceful tone (Not loud but enough to make a point) cutting of the older man's sentence.

Inside, Kabuto watched in amazement as the young child talked to her elder like this. _"This child must have a special ranking with whoever they are working for, in order to act like that to an older person."_ Kabuto smiled and what he thought next. "_Hmm, she acts almost like Sasuke-kun. This is going to be fun."_

Ok, Ok Kimara, I know you know the mission as well as I, but what I meant was, you know what our punishment will be from our leader if we don't meet up with our assigned Akatsuki team. Don't you?" The man, Sanor, said, almost sounding like a father towards the girl named Kimara.

Back inside, At the mention of Akatsuki, Orochimaru's senses seemed to become more alert "_If they aren't working for the Akatsuki then what are the trying to get from them, and more importantly who is this "Leader" that they talk about. Also why would the send a child/teenager to do a job as risky as to approach the Akatsuki. To make a move so radical…One thing is for certain this "Kimara" must be a very skilled shinobi."_

"Speaking of which, what Akatsuki paring are you to meet?" Kimara asked, turning to face Sanor. This was the first time her eyes left the entrance way.

"I was paired up to meet Hidan an Kakuzu. Why do you ask? And what team were you assigned."

"I was assigned Sasori and Diedara. And I ask for no reason, I just wanted to know." Kimara replied plainly.

"Rrrriiigghhtt." Sanor said, sounding unconvinced. "This wouldn't have to do anything with Uchiha, Itachi would it? The man asked slyly.

Again, we go inside the rock. At the sound of his brother's name, Sasuke (who was sadly starting to lose interest again.) became fully alert again. "_How does this girl know Itachi? And what does she want with him?" _ Sasuke thought _"And why does that name "Kimara" seem familiar, like I've heard it before. Hmm this is getting interesting." _

"Shouldn't you be leaving _now_?!" Kimara said, staring directly at him with her piercing eyes.

"Your right I should be going, and so should you." Sanor said.

"My meeting isn't until 12:30 this after noon. Yours on the other hand is an 12:00, and seeing as it is 11:45…"

"Okay, Okay. I get the point, just don't be late. I've heard that Sasori does not like to be kept waiting." Sanor said with a wave of his hand, turning to go. "By the way if this is the entrance how do you expect to get in, cause I can always break it down for you."

Kimara gave a little chuckle at this. "What is up with men and destroying things." She said, making it sound more like a statement then a question.

"Well then how do you expect to get in, huh, Knock?" Sanor said in a mocking, yet playful tone.

"_Yeah, how do you expect to get in?!" _Though Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke all at the same time.

Kimara turned away from her partner, to face the rock again. "Watch me." She said as she began walking towards it, her partner followed. When she was about an inch away she raised her finger up to her lips, and bit until a small trickle of blood rolled down her thumb. She then raised it up to the rocks surface placed it on and made a sweeping movement, causing a red line to appear on the rocks surface.

For a few seconds nothing happened. A smile started to appear on Sanor's face, Kimara's still remained emotionless. But Orochimaru, and Kabuto had a grim expression on their faces.

"Well that really wo…." Sanor started saying, but cut off in mid sentence when he saw what was happening. The red streak of blood which had seemed so fresh on the rock, seemed to be more lighter as if it was worn out paint. Everyone, in and outside of the rock, watched in amazement. Well everyone that is except Kimara. as the crimson streak started to be absorbed by the stone, until no trace of the mark could be seen. Then slowly the rock started to separate in the middle.

Kimara turned around and gave a little smirk to her partner, as if to say "You where saying…" Sanor just looked away and said "No wonder you graduated from the academy at the age of 8… I couldn't even tell that it was a sacrifice door; in which you need to sacrifice your own blood for entrance."

Kimara just shrugged and turned around.

"Well seeing as you can fend for yourself now, I guess I should be going." Sanor said turning around to leave "Oh and you know in you need me don't be afraid to call."

"I Know."

"Good." And with that the man disappeared again in a puff of smoke, which left the girl standing alone once again.

**Now we go back inside the hideout….**

Kabuto and Sasuke all stood with their mouths open. Even Orochimaru had to admit that he was impressed with this girls' brilliance. The all though one thing _"Who is this girl and where did she come from?"_

"That is the first time anyone has ever figured out how to get through the door." Kabuto said, turning to face the two people standing beside him.

"No doubt that this girl is smart." Sasuke said.

"She would have to be if she graduated from the academy when she was 8." Kabuto responded.

"She is probably one of the very few who has." Orochimaru concluded.

A silence dwelled among the two me and one teen, for what seemed like an eternity. "She's entering the hide-out." Kabuto said breaking the silence.

"Then lets be prepared to give our guest a formal greeting." Orochimaru said returning to his normal state of coolness. "Sasuke-kun lets prepare to give our guest the greeting she deserves." He said as he turned to leave the room.

"Yes Orochimaru-samma." Sasuke said as he followed his mentor out of the room. But even as he was walking behind his mentor the name "_Kimara_" still dwelled in his mind.

**Yay! End of Chapter 3. TT**


	4. reunited

**Ok, I know you're all probably thinking about burning me at the steak here, but you have to understand that: I'm TO YOUNG TO DIE!! (LOL) anyway without further a due… Ch. 4 **

As Kimara walked down the darkened path, she felt her skin rise with goose bumps. _"This is it. Finally after all my searching, it all comes down to this… Who cares about my other mission, the group can make it without me for one little assignment." _ As she continued to walk down the corridor, she found it was growing darker and darker, Kimara didn't mind, though, She liked the dark it was like her sanctuary. But still after a few more minutes of walking in pitch black, she reached into her back pouch and pulled out a light torch. After all she wanted to draw as much attention to her self as possible, anything to get him to notice.

Kimara was actually finding this harder then it looked, considering that she was trained to be silent and leave no trail. _"God, how can people do this."_ she though holding the torch in her left hand, the right hand on the side of the wall memorizing the turns and dead ends she met, just in case she needed to get out fast.

It was amazing how her mind worked. She could feel, smell, or touch something just once and be able to remember it for ever. That was just one of the main reasons why the ANBU had accepted her to graduate so young. But it wasn't the first time someone from her home town had…

**XOXOXOFLASHBACKXOXOXO**

**Every one gathered around the young girl, shaking her hand, giving her hugs, saying words of thanks. Some people went even as far as kissing her on the cheek, much to Kimara's dislike. She had just entered the ninja academy, at the age of 6.**

**Franticly she snuck away as her mother and father were saying a few word of thanks to the crowd. She snuck in and out of the tables trying to go un-noticed, poking her head up and down, as if trying to find someone. **

"**And what are you doing…" A cool male voice said from behind. **

**The jig was up, and she bowed her head knowing she had been caught…**

**Kimara felt the breath of her baby-sitter on the back of her neck. **

"**He's over by the punch bowl." Her whispered in her ear "Oh, and congrats…" He said before walking away.**

**Kimara turned and looked in the direction her baby-sitter had just left in, then quickly turned and headed for the punch, not thirsty for a drink…**

… Kimara quickly came back to her surroundings in the corridor. She had to admit, she was a little disappointed. _"How long does it take to get noticed around here."_ she though, growing impatient.

Just then she felt eyes on the back of her neck. _"YES!"_ she was in business. Although they weren't the eyes that she had felt years before, they were at least eyes, and that meant she had been noticed. She noticed that her torch was burning low, so she stuck up another, making sure that those eyes would not leave her…

… MEANWHILE in another room not far from were Kimara was walking, Kabuto was watching her walk, and walk, and still walk. She had been waking for over 20 minutes, and although walking, to some people, was very interesting, it wasn't for him. _"Come on do something, anything. Some sort of movement that looks like a threat." _ He thought, but of course the young girl didn't, but still just kept on walking.

This was one of the things Kabuto hated about working for Orochimaru, He always ended up watching for intruders, and possible spies. It was the most boring job ever… Sure he learned great techniques from Orochimaru-samma, but this job SUCKED!

He lazily drummed his fingers lazily on the desk which held all the security cameras located throughout the hide-out, watching the girl walk off of a camera and on to another screen. The whole thing was starting to make himself grow sleepy, and without knowing it, Kabuto slowly drifted off to sleep.

"KABUTO, are you there!" Came a voice blasting through a radio. Kabuto nearly fell out of his chair, so startled that he had forgotten where he was.

"Yes, Orochimaru-samma, I'm here." He said in a sleepy tone answering into the radio

"What corridor is our 'guest' presently located?" Orochimaru asked in a sooth tone, which always made Kabuto think of a snake.

"She is In the Eastern corridor, number 8." He replied, after looking onto the dozens of screens.

"Good." and with that the radio clicked to show that it was off.

Kabuto tried to go back to sleep, but found he couldn't. Something about his tone, haunted through Kabuto's head. He all of a sudden felt very aware of how scary and frightening Orochimaru could appear to be. He also realized just how much power Orochimaru had, and how much damage he had done to so many lives. For a moment, and only a moment he felt a tinge of sorrow, for this Kimara child. But then resumed a small smirk on his face… After all they were always looking for new test subjects. _"I hope you're as good as you think you are, because this is going to be a matter of life or death."_…

MEANWHILE, the radio clicked of and Orochimaru and Sasuke moved from the radio towards a series of numbers and dials. The 2 of them where in, what appeared to be, a large circular room, light up by torches surrounding the chamber. Aside from chains on the walls, the room was completely empty.

"Now remember what I taught you, kill at any cost." Orochimaru said looking down at his pupil.

Sasuke just gave a nod of his head to show that he was ready and moved across the room to hide in one of the shadows, which were cast by the torches flame.

Orochimaru pressed a few buttons, then he to went to hide among the shadows…

MEANWHILE… Kimara was getting rather anxious. How long did it take to get captured! She had at least been walking for 20-30 minutes and was growing sick and tired of it.

She was just about to stop when she heard a noise. A creaking noise. Where was it coming from… The left… The right… Above… Behind… _"No.." _she thought _"Below!"_ And with another creak the floor gave out from beneath her and she began to fall.

"_Finally!"_ was all she thought as she fell. Then just seconds after she had dropped, landed gracefully on the floor. Not flat on her face, but gently in a knight position, kneeling, ready to attack.

For a few moments she stayed still, just in case she had landed on a trap, but then got up slowly. She slowly took in her surroundings, mainly because her eyes weren't adjusted to the light in this room. She lifted a hand to shade her eyes, and but the other hand into her pouch feeling the contents to make sure she hadn't dropped anything on the way down. Nope she hadn't lost anything.

She heard a noise. Kimara grabbed a kunai, and brung it out in front of her ready to attack. _"What was that noise? It sounded like…laughter?" _

She heard it again, this time louder. Yes, it was definitely laughter. Kimara tried to locate the noise but couldn't. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. _"There mocking me." _ She thought, and let out a small smirk. _"Their trying to make me lose my cool, so that I'll spend all my time focusing on the laughter, so they can attack as a surprise.." _ She heard a movement of shuffling among the shadows… _"Like… NOW!"_

Kimara turned around and through the kunai at the attack of her opponent, who blocked it, and came forwards at a speed so fast, Kimara hardly knew what was going on. She dodged a punch to the face, and grabbed a right leg turning kick, aiming for her head. She briefly caught a glimpse of her attacker, no doubt it was Sasuke Uchiha. She twisted her arm, causing the foot and leg to twist, placed her free arm on the knee cap, pushed, and then let go throwing her opponent in the opposite direction…

…To say that Sasuke wasn't surprised at the girls reflexes would be a lie, never had he seen such quickness. She was faster then Orochimaru-samma and Kabuto put together. But when the 2 gazed at each other for that split second, Sasuke got his first real look at this 'Kimara' girl, yet couldn't help the feeling that he knew her. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head and got his head back in the game.

He grabbed a kunai and ran towards kimara again from behind, Kimara turned around just a little to slow, and the blade made contact with the flesh of her cheek, leaving a crimson dark gash. But that didn't slow her down. Kimara grabbed Sasuke's wrist holding the kunai, turned around pulling his arm so that her back was up against his chest. For a moment Sasuke had no idea what she was doing, but then felt the girl pull all her weight forward, therefore pulling himself along well, making him do a flip on to the ground.

Kimara let go and started making hand symbols.

Orochimaru, who was watching from the side in complete shadow, recognized the technique immediately. _"No way! It can't be…"_

Sasuke also recognized the hand symbols immediately: Katon Goukakyuuno no jutsu Fire Element, Blazing Fireball.

Kimara let out a great roar and flames of fire came roaring out. Right towards Sasuke. _"This is amazing no- ones been able to do this technique so well since brother or me." _

Sasuke wasn't the only one who was impressed. Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows to make sure he was seeing thing correctly. _"I haven't seen that technique so perfect, and strong, since Itachi…" _

Kimara finished her technique, and looked around half expecting to see, a burnt to the crisp Sasuke, but to her surprise saw only a burnt shirt in his place. _"What, the…"_

But before she had time to think a hand grabbed her ankle from the ground, and from the ground burst Sasuke. He grabbed her left wrist in mid air, and Kimara grabbed his left wrist.

The 2 of them landed on the ground tossing, and turning all over one another, each trying to pin the other one to the ground. If were to have just walked in you would have thought something else was happening…

Sasuke pinned the girl to the ground, looked right into her eyes and gasped…

XOXOFLASHBACKXOXOXO

**Sasuke stood over by the punch moping. He knew he should go over and congratulate her. But the fact that he wasn't with her made him so jealous, he could scream in anger. She had started school at the age of 6, the Hokage himself said that she could be enrolled, meanwhile he himself would have to wait another year. **

**He didn't even know why he was caring so much, she wasn't even part of his family's clan, her family just lived with them, although she did have similar traits like the Uchiha's, but who cares…Sasuke sipped from his glass, unaware of the person behind him. **

"**Sasuke?" He turned around to face a 6 year old girl, whose hair was blonde with 2 black streaks, and the bluest eyes ever. It was his best friend: Nearo, Kimara…**

… "Kimara." was all Sasuke could whisper. How could he had not seen it before… the technique…the hair…the eyes. What was he thinking not to have seen it before… Kimara who had been struggling in his grasp, stopped looked him in the eye and said:

"So you finally remember…" Before magically reversing the grip he had her in so, she was on top. She smiled "It's about time." she said before she released her grip and got off of him.

The 2 teens got up and looked each other in the eye, as if remembering all the child hood memories they had shared, then the 2 of them did something you would never had thought possible they hugged…

**It is 11:00 at night, I have been going to summer school all week (Not because I failed) but because I'm taking gr.10 science so that I can take another extra course in gr.10, and I am tired! Good Night every-one!! X) **


End file.
